


Another Alpha- Secrets

by Alphawolfofred67



Series: Another Alpha [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawolfofred67/pseuds/Alphawolfofred67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stile's knew what Melissa had been hiding from Scott all these years, Part of the reason his father left, Melissa never told Scott but he has a half brother and when someone by the name of Keith Moore transfers to their school, Stiles finds out more than he ever knew.</p><p>Another alpha- Secrets</p><p>Stiles also learns about the guy in the two pictures~<br/>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<br/>Previously On Teen Wolf:</p><p>Stiles: "You wasn't there, Allison and Aiden? Those deaths are on me."</p><p>Derek: "We have a problem."</p><p>Scott: "What kind of problem?"</p><p>Derek: "An alpha."</p><p>Scott: "I'm starting to think just how much all this is costing us."</p><p>Damion: "Tell me. How you gained the power of an alpha."</p><p>Scott: "I didn't kill for it."</p><p>Damion: "A true alpha."</p><p>Stiles: "I don't think ill ever fully get over what the nogitsune done...but I know it wasn't me."</p><p>Scott: "Maybe you just had to overcome fear."</p><p>Stiles: "...More like overcoming chaos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys DO NOT start reading this unless you have read the first part cuz as the chapters go up you will get confused. Or read it an just not worry bout it XD anyway. Thanx!

Things were back to normal, besides creatures that go bump in the night. There was no nogitsune, or insane alpha wolf, that Scott was a little weary about considering the body had disappeared where it was left after Derek had killed him. Stiles was just now accepting everything that's happened, didn't mean it hurt any less and Scott was hitting it off with Kira. Honestly, Stiles was glad his best friend had her.

He remembered Scott telling him that he would never forget Allison but they can't go on re-living the past because there was no point, no matter how hard it was and Stiles took his advice because honestly? They were alive.

Derek was as charming as ever, making threats and storming off when things didn't go his way. He acted like a big child sometimes but then again knew it was because Derek was used to doing things his own way.

Lydia was silent for while. Her brush with near death, once again, had shaken her to her core because hey? Who doesn't like being hit in the head and knocked out only to wake up in a a dark room? Stiles tried talking to her but she kept insisting she was fine and just needed some space and Stiles backed off, knowing all to well the way he felt when the old man kidnapped him and beat the living crap out of him.

Stiles shut his locker after getting his book out. Scott was walking towards him with a wide grin on his face.

"Dude, cheery much?" Stiles asked.

Scott was still smiling, it reminded him of the day Allison first came to school and when they finally went past the 'friends zone.' "Yeah."

"Details! Give me something!" Stiles said with his arms out.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Oh, coach is back."

Stiles smile faded into a frown. "Crap. Well there goes the quiet."

Scott lightly punched his arm. "Come on, your coaches favorite student." He laughed.

Stiles glared at him. "Yeah, I earned that when I destroyed his office or made him smash that cup. He just loves me."

They both laughed.

"Lets get to class." Scott said.

Scott and Stiles walked into the classroom and took their seats. Coach wasn't in the room yet and Stiles took the opportunity to turn towards Scott and ask, "So what was with the grin earlier?"

Stiles didn't miss the way Scotts cheeks turned a reddish shade.

Scott turned towards Kira who was reading something in the book and leaned over close enough to whisper, "Me and Kira kind of went past first base."

Stiles gaped and looked at Kira then back at Scott. "What? Seriously? Guess I no longer have to be your Yoda."

"Stilinski! McCall! Stop talking!" Coach yelled as he entered the room and stared at the two teens.

Stiles set back in his seat. "Nice to see your back coach."

Coach raised a finger, "Shut up, Stilinski."

"Okay.." Stiles said it slowly.

Coach muttered something under his breath that Stiles couldn't make out and turned towards the chalkboard and started to write something on it.

Once class was over they all three headed to the cafeteria, getting their trays and setting at the table.

Stiles was still curious about the picture and it had been almost a week and the werewolf that had wrecked the garage, and his jeep the rest of the way, had all but vanished and not even Scott or Derek could pick the scent up. "Hey, Scott?"

Scott was stuffing his mouth full of mashed potatoes before looking at him, "Yeah."

"You don't think that the werewolf just left do you?" He asked uncertain.

Scott sighed loudly. "I don't know but come on, its the first break we've had without having to worry about anything remotely close to the supernatural."

Stiles agreed, it had been awhile since they were able to actually go to school like normal teens, though he was normal he still managed to get captured by werewolves and possessed by something a thousand years old, his life was far from normal, and they all wanted to enjoy it but something of unease settling in had him thinking that when they drop their guard completely that's when things go to hell real fast.

"I know man, but there's got to be a reason it went into the garage and now it decides to take a vacation? Scott, I want to believe that everything is back to normal but I really have a bad feeling about this." Stiles answered, had pushed his tray aside to look at Scott seriously.

Kira was eating at a slower pace than Scott. "Stiles is right. Nothing in Beacon Hills is ever quiet."

"Well if something happens we'll be ready." Scott said determinedly.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, okay."

School let out and the first place Stiles went was the garage to pick up his jeep, of course he had to get Scott to drop him off. Most the damage was repaired all except a few dents in the sides and he didn't have the money to get everything fixed.

The new mechanic held out the keys. "She runs good. There's nothing wrong with her." He assured.

"Thanks." Stiles grabbed the keys and got into his jeep.

He ran hands down the steering wheel. "Alright. How about we avoid anymore trees?"

He started it up and was awed by the way it sounded. It was definitely an upgrade before. He couldn't remember the last time his jeep ran so smoothly.

He drove it home, his fathers exact words were to pick it up and drive it home. Stiles couldn't blame his dad. Not really. They had all had to many close calls and the wreck just added more worry to his all ready over-protective father and if it was possible and Stiles never had to go to school, he had a feeling he would never be allowed to drive again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight cussing, just one word! No other warnings! Hope ya enjoy the chapter. Thanx for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's one or two spelling mistakes but didn't realize that when I already posted it -.- so sorry. I'll have it fixed up later on!

Stiles walked up to his room and shut the door. Turning around, he nearly jumped out of his skin seeing Malia setting on the side of the bed, looking troubled over something. "Malia, how did you..." He trailed off, forgetting his dad probably let her in. "Dad...right."

He walked over to her, setting beside her. Frowning when she didn't even look up at him.

"Malia?" He said her name again, more gently.

"How can you not know who your parents are. Your real parents..." She said in a low but firm voice.

Stiles cocked an eyebrow. "That usually follows with an adoption or...okay nevermind." He dropped the sentence when she turned to him with an angry expression. "Look, things happen. Some things you can't control."

Her face softened. "Like how you had no control with the nogitsune." She answered.

Stiles bit his lip. Now that he thought about it, even before he even realized that it wasn't his fault, everyone else around him had long thought differently. "Yea...exactly. Malia, I don't know why your parents would give you up, well Peter I can understand because he is a complete dumbass."

She barely made an attempt to smile. "I don't know anything about them and here I've been trying to find my mother." She was looking at him, her eyes traveling to his.

"Um..." He swallowed thickly. "You will find her. Might take quite a while but..."

Malia rested her hand on his cheek and leaned in to lightly brush her lips against his in a kind of tender that made him shiver. "Stiles, I hated you, I mean really hated you..."

"Now?" He wondered.

Her eyes drew together in confusion. "I don't know..."

She pushed their lips fully together. Her tongue demanding entrance and he didn't hesitate to oblige, allowing her to explore his mouth and he found himself moving to push her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss until she was laying on her back.

Malia was panting. Her eyes held confusion but lust at the same time. Stiles understood because Malia had only had one experience and that was with Stiles and he knew how she felt. "You okay."

She slowly moved her head in a 'yes' gesture.

Stiles leaned down, planting soft kisses to the side of her neck, grinning as she moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck and he continued to kiss her in that one spot.

"Stiles..." She wrapped her arms around him.

He wrapped his around her and laid there holding her. He could feel the slight tremors in her body and didn't know if was because of what just happened or what she had confessed earlier.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Scott walked into the hospital to find his mother talking to one of the nurses and he took a seat in the waiting area until she was finished and was now walking over to him.

"Scott."

"Mom. What do you need to show me?" Scott asked.

He was already in bed when he got a call from Melissa saying he needed to see something because it was related to anything but normal and he agreed without question.

"Follow me."

She lead him to the morgue and for a second he was confused as she opened one of the doors and pulled out a body and the smell hit him full force amd he covered his nose in disgust when she pulled away the sheet that covered the corpse. "That's gross." He couldn't help but comment.

"Yeah well try working here and having to be around them all day." She answered.

Scott looked at the body. It was a male that didn't even look to be in his early twenties. "Who is he."

"His name is Aaron Gainer. He was a victim to being shot down in his home along with his brother and mother but the police don't know by who and look at this." She pulled his lips apart to show two canine fangs and Scott stepped forward.

"He's a werewolf."

"Obviously but his mother and brother are normal.

"Open his eyes..."

Melissa studied him for a moment longer before pulling his eye lid up to reveal bright blue eyes before letting them drop shut.

"He's killed before. Did you say the police don't have leads?" Scott asked.

She nodded yes. "There wasn't no evidence at all. Whoever murdered them knew exactly what they were doing."

"Thanks, mom."

"Go home and back to bed." She said tiredly.

"You know, I was until you called so its your fault im not asleep." He reminded and she gave him a disbelieving look.

"Hey I could have let them cremate the body first! I figured maybe you an your wolf gang might want to know about this."

Scott laughed. "Yeah. It's something to look into. I'll see you at home."

She watched as her son left the room and she ran tired hands down her face. "More supernatural creatures? Why not."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Derek stood, facing his enemy straight on. His eyes were glowing blue and the hair had long grew over the side of his face as he bared his fangs and ran forward with only one thing to do: Taking down the enemy.

He threw his arm around, his claws aimed for the ribs but was reflected and he was hit hard in the chest and thrown backwards, hitting the ground, the wind forced to leave his lungs.

He clutched his middle until the pain went to a small ache and stood back up and charged again, this time using anger as his advantage and as his opponent swung at his head he ducked down and moved to the side, raising up and grabbed him around the neck and squeezed.

"Say uncle." Derek demanded.

"Oh, that's...real funny." Peter bit out as he grabbed Derek's arms and with ridiculous strength, hauled Derek off the floor and flipped him over his head and to the ground in front of him.

Peter's foot slammed down on his nephews chest. "Your weak. You wouldn't even had killed the alpha if it weren't for the little hunter."

Derek grunted as Peter put more pressure on his already bruised chest but quickly twisted his leg, making Peter scream and fall off balance.

Derek stood up, breathing hard. "I killed the alpha."

Peter was picking himself up off the floor. "Not on your own."

Derek's shoulders were tense. Anger and pain mixed into one. "What? You think you could have killed him alone?"

Peter folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't ask for help."

"There lies your problem, now don't it." Derek walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Stiles eyes fluttered open and he was met with the same ceiling he always woke up to. He turned his head to find Malia asleep and he smiled as he switched over to his side and stared at her peaceful face.

He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair and watched as she began to stir before opening her eyes.

"Hey." He said, letting his hand drop.

"Hey."

His phone just that exact moment to go off and he got out of bed and grabbed it. It was a message from Scott.

Hey, I'm coming over. 

He wanted to reply, 'its rude to demand rather than actually ask', but instead said ok and put his phone back down.

Malia set up and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I should go."

"Okay. You sure your okay?"

She stood up. "Yeah. Sorry about last night." She answered bluntly.

"It's okay. Your welcome here anytime Malia." He had both his hands on her shoulders for reassurance.

She gave a small smile before walking to his door and walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Scott didn't bother knocking on the door to his best friends house as he quickly walked in and up to Stiles room.

Stiles was doing something on his laptop when Scott opened the door and walked in. "Hey, I need you to help look up something."

"Okay? So you came over just to ask me to look up something?" Stiles asked with little amusement.

Scott sat down on the bed. "Yeah. No. I mean sort of. Look up Aaron Gainer."

Stiles looked at him with curiosity. "You want me to look up some random dudes name?"

"Just do it. He was shot down in his home. Him, his mother and brother." Scott answered. '"What's is it?" He added when he saw something of recognition flash in his eyes.

Stiles ignored the question and started typing in something and clicking on one of the suggestions that popped up. "Dude, remember when I told you I found a picture on here? It was of an article that just randomly popped up on my screen."

He moved enough so that Scott could read it. "That's it." His eyes landed on the picture and saw the guy from the morgue standing in it with three other people.

"What's going on, Scott?"

Scott grabbed one of Stiles notebooks and flipped it open and wrote down the address and replied, "My mom called me to the hospital to look at some guy in the morgue. He's the same one in the picture."

Stiles stood, his hands on his waist. "Okay but what does that have to do with you?"

Scott quit writing and ripped the sheet of paper out before he gazed over at Stiles. "Because he was a werewolf."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles would gape, actually he should but considering the hell they found themselves in every single day, being surprised was nothing new. "Come again? A werewolf?"

"Yes Stiles, a werewolf." Scott repeated, then he looked at the picture again. "So that other guy is the husband?"

"Here." Stiles went over to his desk and pulled the drawer out, grabbed a photo and handed it to Scott. "Look. That's the picture I found in the woods. That's the same guy. I told you that I don't know how many times."

Scott took it from Stiles hand and looked at it then the one on the laptop. "He's with different people here."

"Another question would be why was it here in Beacon Hills when that family lives, like, two hours from here." Stiles said why slight question.

Scott looked up at him. "Um,"

"Oh my god. Really?" Stiles set heavily down on his chair and ran his hands down his face in frustration. "Think about it! Why would the victims be brought all the way over here? Why not stay in the morgue over at Luna falls?"

Scott hesitated before Stiles words finally sunk in. "Unless someone wanted them over here."

Stiles sighed. "Exactly. No wonder I always get the better grades."

Scott gave him a glare that read 'I so made good grades in school' but fell from his face when he remembered all the times he had to have Stiles tutor him. "Ok fine, so I'm not Einstein!"

Stiles laughed, "Far from it, buddy."

"Looks like were heading to Luna Falls." Scott decided, making Stiles halt in his movement to stand up.

"Your kidding right? Do you remember the last two times we went across country?" He asked.

Scott shrugged. "What's the chance of getting took hostage by crazy hunters and electrocuted or finding Derek as his younger self again?"

Stiles actually thought about that and just because they wouldn't happen in that particular way Scott always managed to find trouble no matter how thought out their plans were. "You really wanna go with that cuz I can think of a million things that could be alot worse than that."

Scott gave him that kicked puppy look. It wasn't like Stiles hated the look, or liked it for that matter, but he did owe Scott quite alot and he would always have his brothers back no matter what kind of crazy idea he thought up. "Ok, first, what about that other werewolf that attacked the garage."

"It's been quiet. I don't think its here anymore." Scott answered.

"It could be hiding out. I'm starting to think he's apart of this because I'm sure he was after this photo." Stiles said knowingly.

"We'll deal with it later. Lets just think of what were going to do. I'll run it by Derek and see what he thinks."

Stiles nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to my dad and see if he knows about the family."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Stiles went to the sherrif station. He knew his dad couldn't talk about cases to anyone but lately if it involved anything that had claws, well that's a different story.

John was setting at his desk with the phone in his hand, looking at something and for a moment Stiles really looked at him. His eyes had dark bags underneath them and his face looked warn down. He was kind of pale and it worried Stiles but at the same time he knew why his father looked bad.

Johns life was never simple but knowing that their are actually supernatural creatures out there killing people it was harder to deal with.

"Hey. What are you looking at?" Stiles asked as he walked into his fathers office and set down.

John's head jerked up, startled but relaxed when he seen it was just his son. "Its uh, a picture of your mother."

Stiles swallowed. "You miss her." He said more in a statement than actual question.

"Everyday." He answered truthfully before putting his cell phone in his pocket. "What are you doing here son."

"Your not going to like it."

John raised a questioning brow. "Please don't tell me there's another creature I don't know about."

"Well, kind of, but its a werewolf,"

"Another werewolf? Really? What is this? The town beacon for every supernatural creature?" His father ranted.

"Well. It's dead so...anyway I need to know if you know anything about a transfer." Stiles got strait to the point.

This time John was staring at him like he had a set of fangs. "Transfer? Why the hell would you want to know that?"

"Melissa called Scott from the hospital. There is this guy there that was sent here from Luna falls. That's like two hours away."

John stood up and walked over to close his door. "Come to think of it, we had a transfer not to long ago," he remembered, walking over to a box on the floor and grabbing it to set it on the table.

He opened it and went through the first few pages before pulling out a folder that said Luna falls, laying it down, and out of instinct Stiles went to grab it but John stopped him by lifting it back up and out of his reach. "Wait. I'm going to assume that whatever reason you need to see this isn't going to get you into trouble?" He asked, knowing how Scott and Stiles always seemed to be in more danger everytime they got involved.

Rolling his eyes, he assured, "You assumed right. Now can I look at that?"

John handed him the folder and watched as Stiles wasted no time opening it and started to scan the report.

"Well, that's not good." He mumbled.

"What?" John asked, hearing his sons quiet words.

"It says that they haven't any leads at all, I already knew that but they found claw marks marked in some parts of the house yet they were killed with bullets. Hunter bullets to be exact. The only thing I can't figure is why use those kind of bullets on normal people to." Stiles answered, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, considering I'm not to clear on hunters I do know that whoever killed them probably wasn't one hundred percent sure they were all werewolves." John stated.

Stiles continued to read the paper. "Maybe..."

"What this really about?"

"I think the werewolf that Scott seen is apart of this somehow." He answered closing the folder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

"Come on, Derek. I need your help on this." Scott whined.

Derek was pacing, clearly not thrilled about Scotts genius plan. "Do you even know what your looking for?"

"Not exactly..."

"Okay, do even know why?" Derek asked.

Scott fidgeted under Derek's intense gaze. "All I know is there is another werewolf here that could be a threat!"

Derek shook his head. It wasn't like he disagreed with Scott but his lack in actually planning ahead was going to get him killed someday. "Fine. We'll go to Luna falls but I don't know what you'll expect to find."

"Stiles said the family was killed with hunter made bullets but the mother and brother were human. For one, it goes against their code doesn't it?"

"Wait. Just one of them was a werewolf?" Derek asked, something of interest in his tone.

"Yeah. The brother."

"That's unusual. So let me get this strait. Stiles thinks the werewolf out there was lookin for a photo that was in his jeep and that somehow he's involved in this?" Derek quoted with little belief.

Scott shook his head yes.

Peter was standing against the wall. "Well, count me in."

Derek turned to him. "No, your staying here."

Peter pretended to be hurt, "An here I thought you liked all the bonding."

Derek growled in warning.

Scott looked at his phone when it buzzed.

Dude, there's something else. Bullets weren't the only thing in the walls at the house. There are claw marks two.

Scott wondered why Stiles would tell him that, considering the one brother was a werewolf, until he messaged another line.

Why would there be claw marks when the hunters were shooting from the outside? 

Derek spoke up, "What did he say."

Scott sent a quick reply before answering Derek, "He says there are claw marks in the walls."

"That's not very helpful."

Scott was silent for a moment. "Actually it is. That could mean different things but it could also mean something else went on in that house."


	4. Chapter 4

"So your plan is to go to Luna falls, a town that's a good ways away from here, to look over the house where a family was killed." Kira asked slowly, trying to understand what was going through Scott's head.

Scott took her hands in his. "I have to. The werewolf I saw could still be here and if Stiles is right and the guy in the picture is him and he's somehow involved we need to figure out why."

She looked at it, wanting to tell him he is insane for being apart of something that was obviously not for him to get involved in but at the same time, getting to know him, Kira knew exactly what kind of person he was. "Okay. I wont say I completely agree with this but I want to help." She decided.

Scott's smile was genuine and he grabbed her, pulling her to his chest in a silent 'thank you'.

Kira wrapped her arms around him gently. "Scott. You know I'm usually always with you. This time, don't leave me behind."

Scott laughed. "I wont."

"What about Lydia?" She asked, pulling away, not knowing if she was apart of it to.

"Stiles said she was cool with it. Derek is going to." He answered.

Kira nodded. "When do we leave."

Scott was already standing and putting his shoes on. "Tomorrow."

Scott held out his hand to take hers. "Come on. I want to show you something."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Kira clung to his back as the air hit her clothes and through to her skin. It wasn't cool, but a warm breeze as Scott sped along the road on his motorcycle.

She clung to him harder as she remembered when she first laid eyes on Scott McCall.

She was the new kid, non-important and didn't have friends because she had just moved there and though the first thing she wanted was to make new friends, she wasn't to thrilled of being introduced to the class by her father and out of embarrassment dropped her head down on the desk, knowing fully well that the students were looking straight at her. So she raised her head slowly with a shy smile to greet whoever was staring at her but her gaze wondered the guy at the front of the class and it was like time just stopped moving.

She tapped her fingers lightly on the desk and forced her attention away from him.

Then her mind wondered to Allison. She didn't know his ex-girlfriend long but knew that what Scott and Allison had was anything but a school crush and the fact that she was gone just made things that much harder.

She was to lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize the bike had come to a stop and Scott was taking his helmet off. "Were here."

Kira's mouth dropped in awe at the sight before her. It was a river of good size and trees surrounded them. There were some flowers along the river-side and rocks that were sticking up from the water in different places. "Wow."

Scott grabbed her hand and lead her towards the water. "It's beautiful. When I was younger it was my favorite spot to hang out."

"I see why. This place is amazing." She replied in fascination.

Scott faced her. His expression gone serious. "I don't know what's going on but I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Including you."

She smiled in warmth. "It will okay. We always handle anything that comes. This isn't any different," She trailed off for a few seconds before adding, "It's because of Allison, right?"

Scott diverted his eyes elsewhere. "Some of it. I actually almost lost my mom a couple times to. I just know how luck is going to run out."

"Did you ever bring her here?" She asked.

"No. We already had a spot." Was his simple reply.

Kira realized that's when she should drop the whole Allison thing and changed the subject. "So what do we hope to find at the house."

"Anything. I don't know but there's got to be something there. A werewolf just doesn't show up out of habit. It's looking for something or someone."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Stile's was at the pool, for what reason, he didn't know, just that he was setting on the bleachers with his thoughts working overtime.

He had gotten so used to the idea of dying when he was possessed, the truth of the matter, that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else and he was okay with that and now he realizes his death would be no better than the deaths of his friends, although he wouldn't exactly call Aiden a friend.

"There you are." Lydia walked through the doors and into the room. "Really? You tell me to meet you at your house. This hardly qualifies as your room."

Stiles watched as she walked over to him. He heard the anger in her words with a little concern hidden under them. "Sorry. I guess I forgot."

Her brow was raised and her arms were folded. "Look, I get that what has happened has been rough on you but its been hard on all of us. The better choice is not to dwell on it and..."

Her words died from her voice as they heard a loud sound on the other side of the room. "What...the hell was that."

Stiles heard it to and he was off the bleachers and on his feet, looking over on the far end of the room. "Not sure. I vote we just leave because trust me, being trapped in here with a lizard and almost drowning had me cautious of any sounds that I here. Anywhere."

Lydia had her head tilted as she started to walk around the pool.

"Lydia? Did you...did you not hear a word..." He sighed and followed behind her. "I don't think this is a good idea."

The sound was louder and it made both of them jump.

Lydia grabbed the knob to one of the doors, realizing the noise was coming from the other side of it but Stiles grabbed her arm and took her place at gripping the knob, a look of 'im so going to regret this' clearly written on his face, and opened the door.

Stiles was totally not expecting some guy tied up with really thick ropes and duck tape covering his mouth but it was the blood covering his shirt that gave Lydia's startled, "Oh my god.."

Stiles fell beside the half unconscious man. "Lydia, call 911." He demanded but she was way ahead of him, already dialing the number from her phone.

"Uh, okay how the hell did you get in here in the first place." He mumbled, trying to get the ropes undone.

The guy groaned as Stiles touched one of his wounds by accident and Stiles immediately drew his hands back. "Sorry."

Stiles tore the tape off, non-gently, and went back to taking the rope off.

"Who...are you..." His voice sounding scratchy with lack of use.

"I think I'm the guy who just saved your ass." Stiles replied, finally getting the ropes worked off.

"Their on the way." Lydia was standing beside him now.

"Want to tell us your name." Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving.

He looked hesitant at first. "Keith. My name is Keith."

"Good. Were getting somewhere. Let me guess, you got beat up by the lacrosse team?" Stiles said jokingly but obviously Keith didn't see anything funny about it.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you had your fair share of beatings." Keith shot back.

Stiles wanted to reply, yes and that usually didn't include a bunch of mindless jocks but said instead, "Yeah, definitely was on the receiving end of a right hook so how bad is your side."

Keith looked down at his side before placing his arm around himself to hide his wound. "It's none of your business."

"We should go Stiles. The ambulance knows where he is." Lydia said, slightly frustrated at the strangers lack of gratitude.

"Yeah. Ya know, since its none of our business and all." Stiles responded sarcastically, getting up from the ground and walking away from the injured man on the floor but stopped long enough to look back when Keith's voice rang out in a quiet voice.

"Thanks..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Scott was laying back, his arms folded behind his head. "Wait, so you found a guy tied up in a janitor's closet?"

"Yeah. I'm telling you I have never seen him before." Stiles replied setting the box of pizza down on the bed as Scott raised into a sitting position.

Scott didn't know what to say. Honestly finding a guy beaten and tied up brought bad memories of when him and Stiles were bullied. Maybe not as harsh but they had their fair share of bloody noses.

"What did you say his name was?" Scott asked, sticking the pizza in his mouth.

"Keith. He didn't say his last name. I was thinking of going to the hospital later."

Scott nearly choked on the food in his mouth, obviously having bit off more than he could chew, at understanding what Stiles intentions were. "Stiles, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I just want to question him more. I mean its kind of weird that I've never seen him before. Plus, I just want to make sure he's okay. We did just leave him there." He replied, a little guilty for abandoning the teen.

"Fine but I'm coming with you in case I have to make an excuse if mom catches us tormenting one of her patients." Scott replied with a grin.

Stiles shook his head, "Yeah because your mom can be just as scary as Derek."

Scott laughed at his friends fear of his mother. "She can be intimidating."

"No kidding."

Stiles flopped down on the bed. "Remember when we were playing catch and I accidentally broke that vase?"

Scott also fell back beside his friend. "Oh yeah. Mom yelled out that whoever broke it was going to wish they ran faster than they could throw a ball."

Stiles smiled at the memory, "We kept up the lie for awhile but you mom got tired of not knowing and grounded us both for a month."

"Until you confessed it was you then you weren't allowed back at the house for like three weeks." Scott had his hands on his chest as he couldn't stop from laughing.

"Yeah and I never played anymore sports near your house again."

The room fell silent, both of them staring at Stiles ceiling before Scott raise up. "Lets go to the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for dropping by an hope you are enjoying the second part to this! Keep in mind, just have to say I do not own Teen Wolf! All rights the respected creators! Kinda forgot to mention that! anyway enjoy!

They took Stiles jeep and was at the hospital in fifteen minutes. He parked in front of the building and turned the jeep off. "So, we have a plan?" He asked, glancing at Scott.

"Not really. Just ask him what happened. Try not to freak him out." Scott answered, reaching for the door.

"Yeah, because nothing says strange like the guy that saved his life hunting his room number down. Nothing at all."

"Come on."

They walked inside, making sure to avoid Melissa otherwise they would have alot of explaining to do and Scott honestly didn't know how to explain. He couldn't exactly tell her that they came here to interrogate a patient.

They walked through the halls and into the file room, making sure that no one saw them, and closed the door with a soft click. "You do know we don't know his last name." Stiles pointed out again.

Scott was looking at the different file cases until he found the K's. Luckily the hospital went by first name basis unlike others. "How many Keith's can there be." He answered as he opened the folder.

Stiles was looking out of the window, making sure they didn't get busted, before facing his best friend. "Gee, I don't know Scott but judging by the face your making im guessing a hand full?"

"Three. Keith Richards, Keith Ellison and Keith Moore." Scott got all three files out and walked over to a table that was in the middle of the room.

Stiles walked over to him and peered down at the open folders. "This one." He pointed at Keith Moore's record. "It hasn't been completely filled out yet and it wouldn't because he was just brought in today."

Scott took a closer look at the file. "His full name is Keith Anderson Moore. He's eighteen and lives with his dad but his mom is pretty much in the wind."

"His room number is 112."

Both of them froze when they heard voices outside of the room and Scott hissed, "Hide!"

The door opened, revealing Scott's mom and...his dad? Stiles was hiding behind one of the shelves as was Scott, who he seen had a confusion written all over his face.

"I don't get why you want to see his file but..." Melissa's voice cut off as she spotted the file on the table along with two others, already laid out.

Scott silently cursed under his breath.

Stiles just closed his eyes tight and hoped they didn't get to suspicious to actually search the room.

"Huh. It's already out." Melissa picked up one of the folders. "Keith Moore, right?"

Agent McCall took it from her hands. "Yeah. That's him. He just moved here with his father. Have you seen him yet?"

Melissa shook her head. "No. I was tending to another patient at the time, why?"

He placed the folder slowly down on the table. "He's a suspect for the death of his father."

Stiles shot a look at Scott who in return did the same.

"Oh my god. Did he...?"

"I don't know. I'm here to ask him a few questions." He answered.

Melissa nodded. "He's in room 112."

The agent gave her smile of gratitude. "Thanks."

He left the room, Melissa grabbed the files and put them back in place before doing the same.

Stiles slid out from behind the shelf, who watched as Scott also slid out from his hiding spot only he ended up tripping over his own two feet and face planting on the floor.

Stiles laughed.

"Shut up, Stiles." He groaned, picking himself up off the filthy floor.

Stiles had his hands up in defense. "I'm not the one who face planted. By tripping over his own to feet. Ya know, for a werewolf you have no reflex skills."

Scott glared at him. His eyes narrowed as Stiles still seemed to be laughing so he punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Really?" Stiles whined, rubbing at his now sore arm.

Scott walked over to the door, He didn't see anyone else in the halls, ignoring stiles reaction. "Come on."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

When they reached the room, it was completely empty. The only prove that someone was in the room was the bed was unmade an messy. "He's not here."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, definitely not."

They walked in and Scott was already catching the scent that still lingered in the small place. "He was here not to long ago."

"Maybe he was released." Stiles suggested.

Scott shook his head with denial. "No. My dad said that he was a suspect. They wouldn't just let him leave."

Stiles didn't know what to say. It was bad enough that he might have helped a murderer and considering he left the hospital that didn't help his case any if he was innocent. "Well your dad is going to have more reason to believe he is guilty where he bailed."

Scott agreed. "And if he is guilty we need to find him. Lets get out here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

They were walking out to Stiles jeep when Scott caught a scent and spun around. Someone was standing away from them on the other side of the lot and Scott knew who it was. "Keith?"

The figure moved towards them at a normal pace before stopping tight in front of them. "You need to stay out of this. It doesn't concern either of you!" Keith snarled.

Stiles tensed because Keith looked deadly. Like he was a bomb ready to go off, definitely different when he first met him, well if you call untying someone because they managed to get their ass kicked meeting.

Scott eyed him cautiously, standing in front of Stiles protectively. "This? You mean your dad, right?"

Something flashed in Keith's eyes. Anger? Hate and a pinch of pain before it was covered up with a complete serious and threatening gesture, "Stay. Out."

Keith backed up and turned, running away from them and disappearing into the trees.

Stiles had his mouth slightly open, "Okay, what just happened. What was that!"

Scott was still starring at the spot he had disappeared in. There was something wrong but he didn't know what. "I don't know."

Stiles scratched the back of his head. "That was awkward. So much for the questioning. All we got were threats." Stiles replied, getting into his jeep, Scott followed.

Stiles dropped Scott off at his house before going home where he was greeted with silence.

His father apparently wasn't off work yet. Stiles sighed before walking up to his room and once he entered the room, that was usually very neat, was a complete wreck of papers thrown everywhere. His computer chair was in two pieces and laid on the floor on the other side of the room but it was his bed that had his eyes wide and his body tensed because his bed was against the wall and his bed sheets tossed on the floor that were torn apart and he knew that an animal had been in his room and not just your average mountain lion, no, it was a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating soon!


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure?" Scott was already in bed when Stiles had dropped him off but was quickly awakened by his cell phone indicating Stiles was calling him.

"Yes! My room looks like tornado hit it and the sheets are clawed. Literally. To shreds." He spoke each word with annoyance.

Scott set up on the end of his bed. "Why would someone destroy your room, Stiles?" Honestly, he couldn't think of a reason anyone would go into his best friends house and intentionally wreck his room.

"I don't know Scott! Why does Derek Hale always have to growl and bite people's heads off! Oh wait, maybe because he's insane and way to insecure!" Stiles shot back and Scott didn't need to see him to know Stiles was running a hand through his short hair.

"Is anything gone?" He asked.

There was silence for a brief moment. "The picture is gone. It was on my desk and now its gone!"

Scott drew his brows together in confusion. "So they wanted the picture?"

"Obviously! I don't think it was that Keith kid. It's got to be that werewolf you saw. It's connected to what's happening in Luna Falls."

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. We'll figure it out. Were going to that house tomorrow. If they got what they wanted then I don't think they'll come back to your house."

He could imagine Stiles doing an eye roll. "Maybe."

"You sure your okay man? You weren't there when it happened?" Scott asked, just to make sure Stiles was unharmed.

"I'm fine! I was with you remember! I called you as soon as I walked into what's left of my room. Guess ill be sleeping on the couch tonight and...oh my god. Dad. He is going to murder me." He heard movement on the other end before hearing a door close.

"Stiles?"

"What's the possibility of me hiding my room from him?" Stiles asked unsurely.

Scott didn't answer but instead said, "Goodnight Stiles." Then ended the call and threw his phone on the table.

He fell back against the bed. He wasn't to worried about Stiles, knowing the werewolf probably wouldn't be going back now that it had the picture but the question was, who was it and why is that picture so important? Who was Keith and why did he pretty much threaten them and run off into the woods? He had a clue that the house was somehow involved with the werewolf but Keith was a total mystery but he decided it would have to wait because they could only solve one mystery at a time.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and between the constant battles they seem to be faced with none of them were really up to full speed and Scott couldn't stop thinking about Isaac, who bailed after Allison's death. He wasn't stupid. He knew Isaac had feelings for her and Scott seen the way Allison would look at Isaac and everytime it ripped into him like a knife because that was her way of showing him that they were done and the best both of them could do was move on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Derek was looking through a book he tracked down in the library.

Peter was looking at it with curiosity. "You know. A wolf demon is a good thousand of years old and I'm sure a book doesn't have all the answers.

Derek rose his eyes but not his head. "If you wanted to be helpful you should have helped with the werewolves."

Peter shrugged. "You handled just fine and obviously you had Scott's help."

Derek had his attention back on the book, completely aware that Peter was trying to make a point, he just didn't care.

"Come on. You were an alpha for crying out loud and yet you needed a boy who has no where near the experience of an alpha." Peter added.

Derek slammed the book closed and walked over to his uncle. "Scott is a true alpha. He doesn't need the experience of an alpha that has to kill to gain that power."

Peter was silent and he didn't flinch at Derek's obvious anger.

Derek walked past him but stopped when he heard,

"So why is it, you killed an alpha and you haven't changed?"

Derek tilted his head. His anger rose but the truth was he didn't change like he should have and he didn't ponder on it because he wasn't the same person he was before meeting Scott. He saw what a true alpha means. What a true alpha is capable of and when he thought about it, killing for that power was seemed to be less of an option, not because he grew a soft spot for whoever was on the wrong end of his claws and teeth but it wasn't the power of a true alpha.

"I don't care." He answered simply but Peter didn't drop the subject.

"Your not a little curious that you haven't transformed? That could mean you didn't kill him. You did say the body was gone when you went back." He challenged.

"Doesn't mean the beta's didn't move it."

Peter shook his head. "This is not going to end well."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

"STILES!"

Stiles jerked awake at the uncalled for yell and it caused him to fall off the couch and on the floor with a loud thump. He looks around frantically until he realized that the yell belonged to his father that appeared to be upstairs and no doubt discovering his room. "Oh...crap." He muttered.

"STILES! GET UP HERE." It was his fathers demanding tone and he knew better than to ignore him or pretend he didn't hear him when he was using that kind of tone.

Stiles jogged upstairs, after getting untangled from the sheets he had manage to roll himself up in when he fell, and stopped at the look his father was giving him, arms folded. "Want to explain to me why your room looks like Something crashed landed in it?"

"Uh. Well, depends. How would you explain it?" Stiles chose his words wisely.

"Well I see it as someone breaking in or a seventeen year old throwing one hell of a tantrum. Now how do you explain it." His father asked with authority.

"Your right. I did it. I was watching Star Wars and I kind of impersonated Darth Vader and pretended everything in my room was my enemy." He replied but quickly looked down when his father's expression went from mad to dis-believing in a second.

"Okay, Stile's I agree that you are the most non-normal of any person on this planet and only you can come up with excuses like that, but I don't believe for a second that you did role play and attacked your room. I want the truth."

"Someone broke into the house last night."

John suspected as much and that was why he was already scanning his son for any injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"I was with Scott when it happened."

John laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. I have to file a report on this because whoever it was could come back."

Stiles watched his father go downstairs. He could have told him it was a werewolf but he didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was now a days. He joined him downstairs and into the kitchen after grabbing his phone from the table.

John was making coffee when he turned to Stiles. "Scott called. He said to tell you he was going to practice lacrosse at the school. I think he said at 2:00?"

It was where they were all going to meet when they left. Scott said it would be better not to tell him where they were going because of two reasons. He would never allow Stiles that far out of his sight and the house was an active crime scene.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was only twenty minute till. Stiles put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket, putting it on and grabbing the keys. "Thanks."

"Really work on the J shots yeah?" John said doing a certain movement with his hands.

"Practice makes perfect. Later dad." He replied before leaving the house and heading towards the school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Derek, Lydia and Scott were all there when Stiles showed up.

Scott was telling Derek about Keith and how they would have to look into it when they got back and Lydia was twirling her finger in her hair, a gesture she usually always made when she was bored.

"So, the guy that we found hog tied, actually threatened you? Wow." She said with amusement.

"Point is, something's going on. He's a suspect and I don't think he's guilty." Scott said, knowing that sounded better in his head.

"Not...? Not guilty? Yeah. Guilty guys don't go around threatening people or walk out of hospital to creep around outside." Stiles said, shocked that Scott seemed to think he wasn't a threat.

"Who really cares. He said to stay out of it. So use your brain and actually stay out of it for once." Derek finally huffed.

Lydia was quiet. She didn't see the point in chasing someone who obviously didn't want help or want anyone in his business and personally, she was okay with that.

Scott looked like he wanted to protest but said instead, "It's time to go."

They were taking Lydia's car and she wanted them not to even get so much as dirt in her floor boards.

Lydia and Derek set up front while Scott and Stiles took up the back seat and they started for Luna Falls.


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride was silent. Scott's thoughts were a jumbled mess as he thought about Keith and his strange behavior and though he didn't know him something was off, if not by the way he threatened them to stay out of it. Whatever IT was.

They needed answers to questions they didn't have and it seemed they always find a way to get rid of one threat so that another one can emerge.

Stiles glanced at him strangely. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, noticing the way his jaw was set in a way that spoke he was lost in his own world.

Scott turned away from the window and to Stiles, who looked at him with concern. "Huh?"

Stiles rolled his eyes casually. "Really? What's on your mind? Your totally blacking out there Scott."

"Keith. I don't know if he is a threat." He answered lowly.

Stiles clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Since when do we ever get a break but I don't think he's a werewolf so what damage could he possible do?"

Scott tilted his head, Stiles words running through his thought process. "Yeah. Maybe. It's still worrying."

"I didn't say it wasn't but one thing at a time, right?"

Scott nodded, Stiles hand dropping from his shoulder and his read turning away from him and back to the window.

Derek listened to the two teens but stayed quiet. He had the same concern Scott had but Stiles was also right, though he never really would admit it. If the kid was a threat then they would figure it out but in the mean time they had other pressing matters to attend to like why would a werewolf go through the trouble to rant through a humans room for a picture and why was there a dead one in Beacon Hills hospital.

Lydia's eyes gazed into the mirror and at Stiles and Scott. "So, we have a plan? I mean I'm pretty sure there is a 'Crime scene do not cross' line waiting for us and I would rather avoid being thrown into jail?"

"Not really. Me and Derek will check the house out while you and Stiles stay in the car." Scott replied.

Stiles looked at him disbelievingly. "Dude, I don't want to stay in the car."

"Your human, and we don't know if the hunters are still hanging around. It's best you stay put." Derek's tone held no argument.

Stiles, mouth opened to tell Derek off, didn't get to say a word when Scott agreed, "Derek is right. As far as we know they could a still be there making sure the werewolves are dead."

Stiles shook his head and folded his arms across his chest in defeat and slight anger but didn't say anything more knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Fine but first sign of trouble and me and Stiles are out of there. Considering you are more than capable of getting away." She informed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

They made it to the address and Lydia parked far away from the house in a spot she knew would be hidden. She turned the engine off.

Scott and Derek opened the doors and got out. "Remember, if we run into trouble ill let you know."

Stiles looked at his best friend. "How? By howling? Yeah, hopefully it sounds better than the time in the school because I could swear it sounded like a cat choking to death..."

Scott glared at him with no real heat and shut the door.

Lydia was staring at him strangely. "A cat choking to death?" The question clear in her words.

Derek and Scott were no longer in sight and he turned his attention to her. "Scott had this idea to draw out Peter by howling only it sounded more of an animal being brutally murdered, kind of like this."

He threw his head back and howled one that sounded nothing like a wolf but an exact sound that Scott had made, making Lydia crack a smile that turned into laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Scott and Derek walked cautiously up to the house that indeed had yellow tape wrapped around the trees that surrounded the property.

They looked around and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as they made their way under the tape and up the steps. Scott grabbed the door knob and silently put all his strength into breaking the lock, making it open slightly before he finished pushing it open.

"Do we even know what were looking for?" Derek asked as they stepped inside.

Walking into the living room, Derek behind him, he stopped. "Stiles said the report stated there were claw marks on the walls and I don't know look around for anything unusual."

The house itself wasn't very big but the inside was in its own category of impressive. Several pictures covered the walls along with other decorative objects and it had a fire place that took up most the room.

The couches, that had a few bullet holes piercing them, were made out of expensive material and the tables also held alot of value.

"Can't say who lived here was poor." Derek muttered.

Scott didn't answer as his eyes landed on the three straight marks that were carved into the wall. "Something more had to happen."

Derek kneeled beside him. "The hunters shot from the outside." His hands traced over the marks. "I think there was a fight inside either before or during the shooting."

Scott looked at him. "You think that maybe Keith has something to do with this?"

Derek shook his head. "No but I think the one who raided Stiles room does."

They both stood up. "I think your right. Lets look around. I'll take upstairs." Scott decided.

Derek didn't protest as he started for the rest of the downstairs and Scott was already making his way upstairs.

There were at least five rooms, three on one side an two on the other and Scott chose the first one as he entered it slowly. His eyes scanning the entire area. The bed was untouched and it was extremely clean and tidy. A computer laid closed on the desk and he walked over to it and flipped it open in interest.

The screen automatically turned on, showing an article of some kind but it was clearly self wrote and he started to read what was written.

I know he feels horrible about what happened. He thinks about it every night. I can see it in his eyes as he stares at nothing. It was an accident but when coming face to face with death makes you start to think about the things that hide in the shadows. They turn you into a shadow of your former self and you lose all that you once were. At least that's how I been seeing it but it will all be over soon. The hunters...they know we are here and soon they will come, just like that guy...the one with vengeance for what my father did. The act he had committed. There was a fight but it ended as soon as it started and my father only sought to kill, even when the man got away he wanted to kill. It turned him into something...someone he never would have become and we all are afraid of him.

Scott's eyes were wide at the understanding of what took place in the home but glazed over with confusion by still not knowing exactly what had happened to make it come down to that. It didn't give them the answers they really needed but it gave him a clue. Obviously there was a fight and it was before the family was killed.

"Scott. I found something." Derek's voice had him turning to the door where he stood with a shocked expression on his face.

"Me to. There was a fight. Doesn't say what over except the dad was guilty of something." Scott returned closing the laptop.

"I think I know why."

Scott look at him puzzlingly before following him back downstairs and towards one of the rooms and came to a dead stop when he caught sight of a trap door.

Derek grabbed the handle and opened it. "Down there."

He walked past him and down the ladder. It was pitch black until he reached the bottom and noticed the small light at the far end of the room and went towards it.

Derek was already by his side as they both looked at the picture on the wall that was surrounded by candle light. It was a young girl that had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was smiling in the picture.

Derek grabbed the paper from the wall and handed it to him. "That's the daughter of someone called Frank Anderson. She was killed in a car accident late one night but it was a hit and run. The driver sped off and left her to die." He explained and Scott didn't need to see him to know what his facial expression looked like.

Scott gripped the paper. "The dad must be the driver..." He realized quietly.

"Yes, and instead of stopping and helping her, he fled like the coward he was."

Scott and Derek jumped, both turning quickly towards the new voice that now stood before them.


End file.
